The Reckoning of the Blackbird
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi meet up again. What is meant to be a sweet reunion turns into a bitter conflict. Sasusaku


The Reckoning of the Raven

By Uchiha-Griffin

Sasusaku. I don't own Naruto.

--------------

Kakashi saluted Naruto, Sai, and Sakura as he appeared in front of them, after making them wait at least two hours for him. "Yo. Look, I'm sorry I'm late, its just that the new Make Out Paradise book is about to come out, so naturally I had to go pre-order it. But, would you guess?! I saw none other than IRUKA ordering it as well! So then, I just had to make fun of him, and…"

Kakashi realized the unbelieving faces of his students and stopped talking. "Anywho, you get the point." He pat Sakura's head gently and ruffled Naruto's hair. "So, today's mission is pretty easy. We're going on patrol!" Kakashi grinned (or, at least, looked like he was) like that was the most exciting news that had ever struck the planet.

"Say what?!" Naruto sputtered, looking disappointed. "PATROL? Could you have not got us a better job?!" Kakashi shook his head, still smiling. "Nope, so suck it up! Naruto, you're covering the upper half of the village, Sai, the lower. I'm checking Hokage mountain, Sakura, you're surveying the beautiful Konohagakure forest life!"

All of them sighed, despite their Sensei's enthusiasm, and went to their posts.

------

Sakura was walking through the forests, thinking of Sasuke. "That idiot." She muttered under her breath, shaking her head. "Why did he have to leave?" Even though most people thought she was in love with Naruto, she most definitely was NOT!! She was still madly in love with that teme, Uchiha Sasuke.

It always seemed like all the odds were against her in love. First of all, Sai just went and announced Naruto loved her. Like duh, Sai, take a number. Who didn't know that?! The thing he didn't know was that she only loved him like a brother. And besides, Hinata loved him. He needed to wake up and see that.

"Why does love always feel like a battlefield?" she mused. Suddenly someone from behind her answered. "When you're a ninja, everything is like a battlefield."

Sakura turned around and braced herself as she was attacked by enemy ninja-- Sound nins, she realized. She attacked them with all she had; after all, she wasn't afraid to do so anymore. She didn't even flinch as a kunai grazed her cheek, a trail of blood trickling down her face as she finished off the last of them.

"I thought that would take you down." Said a red-haired girl with glasses, appearing in front of her with a hideous smirk. Apparently she was the one who had answered her amplified thought. Sakura smirked back. "You'll never take me down that easy." She touched her cheek with a glowing green finger and the cut disappeared.

"How about you and me, right now?" The girl asked, and Sakura looked mockingly confused. "What? Are you trying to be scary? I can tell you have no ninjutsu or genjetsu. Only mildly ok taijutsu. You're only good for healing, aren't you? Not enough to take me." The girl looked taken aback and scowled. "Shut up! I'm on Team Hawk! That means I'm the best of the best!"

"At doing what? Looking like a hoe? Where in the hell do you shop?" Sakura said, using her provoking technique that usually worked like a charm. "I…! What?!" Suddenly a puff of smoke was next to the red-haired girl. "That's enough, Karin." Sakura's eyes widened. That voice…. It couldn't be…!

The smoke cleared and Sakura was sure… it was him… "Sasuke." she gasped.

------

Sasuke looked over at whoever it was that had spoken his name. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw his old teammate, but of course did not show it. "Ah, you. I thought I sensed your chakra signature earlier." was all he said. He turned to Karin. "You can go. I'll take care of this."

Karin smiled, turning to Sakura, obviously having no idea they were teammates. "I'd love to see you try and take down Sasuke! He's awesome! And amazing, and stuff! He's also my boyfriend!!" Sasuke shook his head. "We are NOT dating. I don't even like you as a person that much. Now, go away." Karin hung her head and poofed.

Sasuke sighed and turned to Sakura. "Sakura." was all he said as he stared at her. "Sasuke." she said again, walking toward him. He took a few steps toward her silently. When they were about 5 feet apart, she started running like she was going to hug him. He decided it was okay with him… he had gone without her for too long, as it turned out.

But instead, she punched him in the face. He looked shocked as he stumbled backwards. "W-what the hell?!" He stammered, his hand on his cheek. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LEAVING ME, YOU BASTARD!!" Sakura yelled, angry tears running down her face.

"I told you I loved you and you just freakin' knocked me out and left me on that god forsaken bench!! What the hell is wrong with you?!" "Sakura, I didn't want to leave you!" Sasuke said, looking exasperated and grabbing her arms. "Stop it, Sasuke. You're hurting me." She mumbled, and he realized his grip was going to leave a bruise. 

He let her go and turned around, ready to just walk away. Even if he tried to explain all his complex thoughts, who said she would believe a word he said? She sighed and stopped walking. No. He had to tell her now. He turned halfway to face her, smiling. Her hatred faltered for just a moment. 

"Sakura." He said simply. She stared back with her fresh green eyes locked in onyx. "Thank You." Those two simple words held such devastation. Tears sprung in Sakura's eyes at the simple, common phrase. With a flash, she had tackled him to the ground and punched him as hard as she could, his head snapping to the side. "Shut UP! Don't you say that to me! You sonofa--!!"

"Sakura… shh…" Sasuke whispered, putting a finger to her lips after slowly turning back to face her. "Don't you shh me!! You frickin…!!" She began, raising her fist again, but her elbow was caught by Kakashi. "Sasuke?!" She heard Naruto cry out. She sensed Sai, but as always he was silent. 

"Let go of me, Kakashi! Let GO!" Sakura struggled against her sensei's firm grip. Instead, he pulled her completely off Sasuke. "Sakura, get a hold of yourself." he said firmly. She finally held still and Kakashi let go of her cautiously. She turned her back on the Uchiha, who was now standing. His previous gentle expression was gone, replaced by a scowl. 

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto yelled, tensing for a battle. "Truthfully?" Sasuke said, shrugging slightly, "I just wanted to see you guys." All of Team 7 was stunned to silence. "You wanted… to frickin… see us?" Sakura snarled, and Kakashi was ready to grab her again, just in case. Sakura turned halfway around to look over her shoulder. "After all this time… you wanted to SEE us?"

"Yes… I miss my EX-best friend…" He glanced at Naruto, who scowled; "…My EX-sensei…" Kakashi was spared a look; "…and my EX-fangirl." Sakura was given a far more lingering look then anyone else, and she gritted her teeth.

Sasuke looked at Sai for a moment with a smirk. "…and you, whatever your name is. Guy who looks somewhat like me, just gay and wearing a midriff top. You draw pictures, don't you?" Sai glowered at Sasuke's mockery. "My name is Sai. And I'm your replacement, bastard." Sai smirked right on back at Sasuke.

Sasuke wove a dismissive hand in Sai's direction. "Whatever.. As if I haven't heard that one before." The group was silent before Sasuke spoke up again. "I expected a much different homecoming than this." He sighed in supposed frustration. Kakashi looked confused. "Homecoming?" "I didn't tell you? I'm returning to the village by the end of the week." Everyone was stunned again.

"C-coming back… to?!" Naruto tripped and fell over all his words. "There's no way you'll get welcomed back with open arms!" Sai yelled at him. Kakashi nodded gravely. "Sasuke, you could be executed if you return to the village." Sakura just looked on, staring at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled, but it wasn't a kind smile by any means. It was crazed; delirious, maybe. 

"Hey guys, you know what? I killed Itachi. The bastard's dead. So guess what? I'm the last Uchiha! The last Uchiha!!" Sasuke carried on, looking scarily joyful. His expression had a morbid touch to it; everyone stared at him like he was a madman. "What now?" Sasuke said, grinning. "You all are looking at me like I'm insane! I deserve to be happy too, right?! If I got my revenge, can't I come home? Can't I see the people I want and do what I want?"

Everyone just stared at him. Sakura finally spoke up. "Sasuke, you come back to the village when you fix all your issues. I used to consider myself your friend. I would have done anything for you. I would have DIED for you. Did the fact that I said I loved you mean nothing? All this time… have all my words… just been a waste of my breath? When you jumped in front of me when I was protecting Tazuna, you said you had my back. Was that true? Did you really mean it, Sasuke?" 

Sasuke looked at her with a softer expression. "Sakura… why would you even ask that?" "Because sometimes, Sasuke, I really, truly wonder! I wonder if you remember a single word I ever said to you before now! Because you know what?! I don't forget a single day from back then! Not any conversation, not any mission, nothing! Because I treasured those days with all my heart! So grow up, Sasuke. When you learn how to use that empty heart of yours, don't be so sure I'll still be around." 

Sakura held back angry tears as she turned and walked away toward the village. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai watched her go then turned back to the last Uchiha. "Sasuke, why did you have to do that to Sakura?!" Naruto yelled at him. Sasuke looked exasperated. "She didn't even give me a chance to say anything!" Naruto looked disgusted and turned to walk back to the village as well, with Sai in tow. 

Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke, what's your real reason for being here?" Sasuke cast his eyes downward to show respect for his sensei. "I swear, sensei. All I want is to come back home… I want to reconcile with Naruto, train with you every Thursday like we used to… I want…" He looked down even more, blushing. Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"You… want Sakura, don't you?" Kakashi asked, and his former student whipped up to look at his sensei. "I, um… well, you see…" He stumbled to sound cool but it wasn't working. Kakashi chuckled and ruffled Sasuke's hair like he used to. "No worries, Sasuke. It's not like I'm going to tell her." Sasuke sighed in relief while Kakashi's expression tightened. "But Sasuke, I do have a few questions for you…" 

Sasuke looked up, caution written all over his features. "What are you going to do with your current team? The Hawk?" "I'll order that we disband. They'll listen to me. If not, I'll use force." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You're going to kill them?" "I didn't say that." "Yes, I know. But you were definitely thinking it."

There was a silence as the area between them crackled with opposition. Kakashi scowled. "Sasuke, death isn't the answer for everything." "You don't think I know that?" Sasuke snapped. Kakashi's scowl deepened. "Sasuke, listen to me. If you kill your own team, does that make it any better than if you killed me, Naruto, and Sakura?" Sasuke looked horrified. "They're two totally different things!" 

"In retrospect, no, not really." Kakashi answered. Sasuke looked down at his feet. "Sensei, all I want is to come home… honestly, I'm done being an s-class criminal… I just want to be a shinobi, have a family, live a normal a life as a ninja can get…" Kakashi nodded. "All attainable. But it depends on Naruto, the Godime, and Sakura's moods." 

Sasuke looked miserable. "I screwed my life over by going to Orochimaru, didn't I?" Kakashi was silent. Sasuke looked up. "Is this an 'I told you so' moment?" Kakashi shook his head. "No. And yes. Going to Orochimaru was extremely stupid. But you did gain a lot of power. Power we couldn't have given you… but in the end, was it worth it?"

Sasuke was silent as he let all his sensei's words sink in. Kakashi stood and walked away. "I'm going back. I hope to see you back in the village very soon, Sasuke. The Uchiha estate has been needing some refurbishing." Sasuke smiled at his sensei's statement. "Yes… I'll be home soon." he whispered.

----

Team Hawk stood staring at their leader, waiting for his apparently very important announcement. Sasuke looked up from his brooding and said, "I order the immediate and final disbandment of Team Hawk." His three teammates, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu looked shocked. "D-disbandment?!" Suigetsu gasped. "That's a little unreasonable, Sasuke!" 

Karin glowered. "We haven't even gone on a date yet, Sasuke!" Sasuke glared at her. "That's because I don't like you at all. Now listen. I have my own reasons for this order. You're not to question me. As for what you do after this, if you three get back together, I don't care. But you will no longer have any contact with me or anyone I know." 

The team looked shocked. Had they done something to make Sasuke order this?! Sui spoke up again. "I don't care what you freakin order. I can deal with every of the other requirements. But… I want a reason. And I hope it's a good one." Karin and Juugo nodded in agreement. Sasuke glowered at all of them for a moment before sighing. 

His expression softened and he even smiled a little. "Do you want… the truth?" he asked. Everyone was taken aback, and finally Suigetsu nodded. "Yes… the truth." Sasuke grinned. "I'm tired of breaking the rules and being away from my friends. I want to have a family, and revive the Uchiha clan. I want to go on missions in the name of the Godime Hokage. I'm going home. To Konoha." 

Everyone stared at him agape. "Sasuke, are you insane? They know what you've done!" "Yes… they do. And I want to start over, if they'll let me." Karin suddenly stepped forward. "Now I get it." She sounded sad. "Get what?" Sasuke asked, confused. "That girl. The girl from a couple days ago." 

"You mean Sakura." a slight blush tinged his cheeks as he smiled. "You… You love her, don't you?" Karin asked, looking up at him. He nodded. "I've always loved her, since ninja academy. She's my precious treasure!" Karin nodded with a sad smile. "Now I get… why you could never love me." Sui turned to her questioningly. "She's… so much prettier than me." she said, letting tears stream down her face.

Suigetsu hugged her and turned to Sasuke. "Good job, Sasu-sama! You made her cry!" He scolded. Sasuke shrugged. "I didn't do anything!" Juugo took a step toward Sasuke, sticking out a hand. "Thank you for allowing me to be your comrade, Sasuke-sama. I will always treasure these days." He turned and began walking away. 

Everyone watched him go. "Thank you… Juugo." Sasuke said loud enough for him to hear. Juugo looked over his shoulder with a slight smile for only a fraction of a second before turning back around to face the road. Sasuke would admit, Juugo lost his temper really easy, but he would miss that big lug. 

Suigetsu sighed, letting go of Karin when she pushed him away. "Sasuke. I'm not happy that we have to split up, and I'm not happy that I'm not the one who gets to have you in the end. But I… I understand. And… I wish you happiness, and luck." She turned away from him. "Sasuke… goodbye." She said, and poofed. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. "At last…!" Inner Sasuke partied. 

He turned to Suigetsu, the last to stay. "Well, then. Sasuke. I guess this is goodbye." He stuck out a hand and gave a sharp-toothed smile. "I gotta say, these were some of the best days of my life. And seein' you smile in the end is worth it all. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you…" He thinks for a moment while Sasuke shook his hand. "What you said about never taking to me again, or seeing me. Can you lift that rule? You're one of my best friends…" 

Sasuke smiled. "Sure Sui. Just no telling Karin." he winked. "Gotcha! Well, gotta be off!" He started walking away but after a minute he turned and waved. "I wanna meet this Sakura girl sometime! You better introduce us!" Sasuke waved back to him. "Of course! See you!" Sasuke watched until Suigetsu was gone. 

"Well…" he thought aloud. "That was a lot easier than I expected." he smiled to himself and began to walk toward Konoha. "Sakura… I'm coming…" At the thought of Sakura, he grinned and ran as fast as he could, full-speed-ahead, straight for his former, and soon present, home.

------

Sakura turned over in bed, groaning. It was the middle of the night, and sleep was NOT coming as easy as it should. She'd been thinking of Sasuke, which didn't help in the slightest. Why did he attract her so strongly? He was a jerk and a player and totally sexy and had saved her ass so many times… and she'd never stop loving him…

She smashed her pillow over her head, praying for even just an hour of sleep, Sasuke-free. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She uncovered her head and slipped out of bed, adjusting her knee socks, tank top straps, and underwear so she was a little presentable. The raked her fingers through her hair on her walk to the apartment door. She unlocked the seven locks that secured the door and opened it a crack.

Only to see the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. She opened the door fully, annoyed. "What do you want?!" she asked, not realizing Sasuke was totally staring at her bare legs. "I…um…" he looked away self-consciously. Sakura began to close the door but Sasuke caught it. "Wait, Sakura!" he begged.

"Wait for what?!" She snarled. "So you can tell me you've changed?! You haven't! You're still heartless and I don't want to talk to you!" she tried to shut the door again, but it didn't budge in Sasuke's grip. "Sakura, hell, just listen to me. I only ask you for five minutes of your time." "Well you've already used up a minute so make it quick." 

Sasuke stepped toward her. "Sakura, I've quit my Sound team. I'm coming back to Konoha., I don't want you to hate me. Sakura, I've always loved you…please, I know all the lies I've told and I want to make it up to you… please, accept me…" He knelt down and bowed his head as if she was a princess. Sakura stared down at him, not knowing quite what to say. 

"Get up, Sasuke." her voice sounded harsh. He looked up at her, uncertain. "You don't have to kneel to me." Sasuke stood up, looking hurt. "Sakura, please…" "No! Stop it, Sasuke! Nothing can ever change all the things you said to me. The ways you hurt me. Just… please, go away. I'm sure you can find some other girl to fawn over you. You don't need me, right? I'm… I'm annoying." Tears welled up in her eyes and he finally let her slam the door in his face. 

He signed at turned around, leaning against then sliding down the door. He sat right outside her doorway for some time. "Shit, I really screwed up…" he murmured to himself before standing up and walking away to find Naruto. Sakura was standing right inside the door, leaning her forehead on the wood. "Sasuke… you idiot." She whispered, breaking down in tears.

* * *

Ok well this was supposed to be a one-shot but it was getting too long so I broke it into two chapters. If this is popular enough and gets 10 reviews, I'll post the second chapter. 

Griffin-ja-nes 


End file.
